Shikamaru: wedding crasher
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: Temari is getting married because Shika was too scared to ask her out. can he change and save her from making a big mistake? songfic


got the idea from a amv, decided to make a story, so yea, please R&R

* * *

It was a calm afternoon in Konoha as Shikamaru sat atop the roof gazing at the clouds reflecting on his laziness. 

"damn it, why must I always be so fucking lazy! I couldn't even get off my ass to ask the girl I love out and now she's getting married to Sasuke flippin Uchiha."

Shikamaru was torn, he had longed for Temari ever since he met her but was always afraid of rejection and also he was a lazy ass.

"well, if I only do one courageous non-lazy thing it's going to be this."

Shikamaru pulls out the wedding invitation sent to him by Temari. It read Gordon street and that is where he headed off, in a rush to stop a wedding.

I'm so rushed off my feet, (I'm)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Temari to be your wife?" Sasuke looks into his wife to be's eyes and says "I do'

"do you Temari take Sasuke to be your husband?" Temari didn't feel right about marrying Sasuke, sure he was a good boyfriend, but she just doesn't feel as happy as she thought she would on this day, but despite all that…

"I do…" the preacher turns to the audience and says "If there is anyone here who opposes this couple speak now or foreve…." "HOLD IT!"

Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her brother's disagree,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...  
Coz she's mine,  
Shikamaru burst through the doors panting and heaving. "I…-huff-…won't…-huff-…allow this."

"What is the meaning of this?" Gaara demands while Temari is standing speechless and stunned.

"I won't let Temari marry Sasuke!"

Sasuke with anger in his voice yells "WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL!"

And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hidden  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

-ten years later-

It had been a long time since Shikamaru confessed his feelings for Temari, and she returned them and immediately left Sasuke at the alter. In fact, she hardly thinks of Sasuke at all, her mind is always on Shikamaru and of course their 4 year old son. Thinking on that day, she is glad he crashed her wedding.

The neighbors spread the word,(damn)  
and My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day, And  
just in time,

Word spread fast, but everyone expected it, hell, even Sasuke saw it coming. Shikamaru's mother wept as she found out her baby boy had grown up into a man and took action for his heart. Everyone stayed in the church chatting about what had happened while Naruto was consoling Sasuke.

And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

Sasuke felt humiliated and angry at Shikamaru, not only did he crash his wedding, he stole his fiance. He vowed revenge on Shikamaru. He would not rest until he payed…that was until Shikamaru actually talked to him…

"Don't waste time being  
mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,(true love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away"

Sasuke was stunned, he had always thought Shikamaru to be a coward in rough situations, but it seemed he loved her so much he changed his entire life style. After saying his peace Shikamaru walked away, Sasuke also noted a small velvet box clutched in his hand. "hn, way to go Shikamaru, don't screw up this wedding too." Sasuke chuckled and walked off.

And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

It was a calm afternoon in Konoha and Shikamaru was outside training his son for the up coming chunnin exam. Yea, Shikamaru had changed, but looking back, he is glad he changed. As he looks at his Pregnant wife thinking about his new daughter that will soon enter his life, only one though crosses his mind.

He walks up to his wife and gives her a very tender kiss and mummers "I'm glad I crashed the wedding."

* * *

p.s. i could really use a beta reader, so if your interested or know anyone who would be interested in beta-ing my shika/tema fics lemme know, kbye 


End file.
